Starr Lynn
|image = |Gender = Female |Age = 17 |Hair Color = blonde |Eye Color = blue |Birthday = April 1st |Height = 5'5 |Weight = A girls secret... my secret |Address = A house |Occupation(s) = Student, guitarist |Aliases = The haunted Starr, Starrlynn, Queen Starlington ( Come on! I was 6!) |Family = My mom and brother |Friends = Beck,Tyler,Robbie |Relationships = Tyler |Pets(s) = A bunny named Snowy |Enemies = Tori,Trina |Interests = electric guitar |Education = HA |Talent = Electric guitar |Weaknesses = Getting caught on a lie |First appearance = When I came to HA |Last appearance = When I leave HA |Portrayer = }} Werecats101 I worn you, I am not your average pretty girl, and if you think I am, your in for a big surprise. Appearance *'Hair Colour: '''Dirty blonde *'Eye Colour:' light blue *'Trademark:' Don't know, don't care So I have... average clothes. I don't really dress casual, but I don't dress fancy. Afterschoool, i normally put on dresses to remind me, I am ''not this kind of girl. Family Anne Lynn My mom. She's... Well.... We don't really get along. Not because of anything bad, just... she really cares about appearance. When I was little she entered me in beauty pageants. I got second at almost every one. My mom thought I cpuld do better. But i think second is good. After that she got mad at me for not winning! That's when I said "Why do you even care about appearences!" Which tore a hole in her heart. I sort of feel bad about it but she's wrong. And thats just it. Sean Lynn My brother. You'd probably think he's my ad but guess again. He's really a part of me. We have only gotten into 2 fights, and both of them were when we were six. We're really close and I'm proud to have him as a brother. In fact, he used to call me Queen Starlington, which I actually liked. Dad died two days after I was born. Don't even know his name. Pets Snowy Some times I just like to sit outside when I'm upset. Then I put on a flowery dress, and tell her my secrets. I know she probably doesn't understand, but still, I love my bunny. History I used to be.. "that shy girl." But.. that is not me any more. Sosay goodbye to insulting me, pushing,shoving,and hurting me. If you look at the picture, you may notice that I look sweet and shy. Well that picture was taken when I was upset, and with my bunny Personality I may seem mean but once you get to know me... Well... I can't ruin the surprise! Relationships With Other Students Andre Harris He seems awesome! I don't talk to him though, seems to be a Tori apprentice. Beck Oliver We're really good friends. Cat Valentine Like most people, I have five words to say about her. "What's up with this chick?" Jade West She's too mean for me to be her friend. Robbie Shapiro He's one hundred percent nerdy, but don't tell anyone, I think he's cute! Tori Vega Every single day, it's only about her. Show some respect in others, Vega. You don't own the world, and you especially don't own me. Trina Vega Is she the creepy one? Other People Tyler Lloyd <3 him. Sinjin Van Cleef I'm sorry... What? I was too busy looking at Sinjin's hair. Sikowitz i still think he's a hobo. Trivia * I have a white pearphone. * A lot of people say i'm really pretty,that just brings back memories of pageant days. * I know they mean to be nice, but they just make me sad. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Starr Lynn Category: 1995 Births